Goku Leaving
by NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy
Summary: Goku is leaving to train and he won´t be back for a long time, but first he has to say goodbye to his 4-year-old granddaughter Pan. He ponders over his burning need to fight, Pan´s potential and how much she means to him and also why he keeps on leavin


Disclaimer : Bla, Bla, Bla...the usual...^_^... DBZ und DBGT gehören nicht mir! *cough* Translation   
from German to English : DBZ and DBGT does not belong to me! *whines* Why not?!?   
I would treat them sooooo good!! *pouts* It´s not fair...  
  
A/N : Hear yee, hear yee! Be aware that Goku is extremely OOC... o_O What can I say? I like the   
silly and naive Goku, but I also like Goku the warrior, the serious and determined Saiyajin   
who´s biggest passion is fighting. I love the guy no matter what...he´s such a sweetie ^_~   
Oh yeah...and this is a one-shot...just so that you know ^_^ It just came to me when I was   
watching the last episode of DBZ (for like the 100th time...^_^ ) Also...I know I have another   
fic on hold _ Gomen... But I´m just taking the advice of Akemi (Go read her stories!) _   
"If you can´t go on with your old fic then just start a new one." So anyhoo...enjoy...I did...it   
was a blast writing it. *looks at her inflated ego and gulps* This...can´t be good...~_~   
  
  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*ooooooOoooooo*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
  
  
  
Goku leaving...  
  
  
I walk up the garden path, beautiful flowers along the way, probably Videl´s doing, or maybe Gohan   
did it, I´m not sure. Though I´ve heard from Chi Chi that Videl has gotten quite good at gardening   
work.   
  
Suddenly a blur of red and black comes rushing out the door and jumps up into my arms. I look   
down to see a little raven haired girl with a cheerful smile on her face. She´s wearing a red fighting   
gi.  
  
Pan. My little granddaughter. She´s 4 and already has a fairly high power level. I´ve trained her   
myself and I´m quite proud with the outcome.   
  
She´s always so happy and outgoing, always getting   
into trouble and seeking new adventures. She kind of reminds me of myself, maybe that´s why she   
understands what I´m going through and why I have to do this.  
  
I hold her close in my arms, very careful not to crush her, I sometimes have trouble controlling my   
strength. It´s hard having to surpress it all the time, it´s like there´s a fire burning inside of me and   
I´m not allowed to put it out.   
  
"Hey Grandpa!" She looks at me with wide innocent eyes and a big smile showing just how happy   
she is to see me.   
  
She´s quite amazing, you know. And unlike her father, she LIKES to train and she LIKES to fight.   
Just like me. When I look into her onyx orbs I can see, that she too has a fire burning inside of her.   
Just like me. I wouldn´t mind taking her with me, watching her train and become a great fighter.   
  
She has what it takes to become one of the best. Being a quarter Saiya-jin and 3 quarter Human it´s   
no wonder. It´s in her blod. But I know that I can´t take her with me, Gohan and Videl would never   
allow it. They want her home, and safe.   
  
I´m guessing that they don´t think being with me is the safest thing. And they´re right, whereever   
I go trouble seems to follow. By trouble I mean fighting and occasionally an evil villain who wants   
to destroy Earth and the human race along with it. I can understand why they wouldn´t want Pan   
caught in the middle of something like that, I really can.  
  
"Hiya Panny! What are you up to today?"   
  
I figure I should start with some smalltalk before I tell her of my decision. She looks at me with   
determination written all over her face and immediately begins telling me about how she wanted   
to go train in the woods, but she couldn´t because Videl had forbitten her to go anywhere until   
she had cleaned up her room.  
  
All the while I let my gaze wander over her childish features. She´s very pretty, and I have this   
feeling that Gohan´s going to have to fight off a lot of boys when she gets older. Not that she   
couldn´t handle them herself though, Dende knows she could. But Gohan is still her father and   
she´s still his little girl, it´s his duty to protect her from young boys, just like he protects Earth   
from whatever evil that shows up.   
  
I try to memorise every bit of detail about her as she keeps on talking about how unfair it is that   
she has to clean up her room when everyone knows that it´s going to be just as messy tomorrow.   
  
She frowns, probably at the thought of having to stay inside her room all day cleaning up and   
not being able to go outside and let out some of that tension that´s building up inside of her.   
  
She needs to set it free.   
  
She needs to release some of that energy flowing through her little body. If she holds it in too   
long it will eat her up or some day explode in burning anger, should she be pushed over the edge.   
I don´t want that to happen and I just wish that Gohan and Videl would understand.   
  
Gohan is so gentle and caring, Pan is too, but not in the same way.   
  
Fighting Cell, Gohan experienced what his anger was capable of. Through his anger, his true   
powers were revealed. He didn´t want them to surface though, in fact it took a lot of doing on   
Cell´s part to make him welcome the incredible power buried deep inside of him. Once the Cell   
Games were over Gohan let his power slip back into hiding. He didn´t want to fight, he never did.   
  
Maybe that´s why he doesn´t understand Pan´s urge to train, or my eagerness to fight. It´s not   
that I like to hurt my opponent, not at all, it´s the thrill of the fight that excites me. It makes me   
feel alive, truly alive.   
  
Nothing satisfies me more than to be able to fight an equal. The blod rushes to my head, the   
adrenaline starts pumping through my veins. That´s when I feel free. Free to unleash my power,   
and free to nourish the deep desire within me.   
  
My greatest desire, the fighting.   
  
Pan has stopped talking, now she´s just looking at me. She has a serious look on her face and a   
hint of curiousness in her eyes. She´s waiting for me to say something, probably wondering why   
I haven´t said anything to her yet. Or maybe, maybe she knows something is up. That I´m not   
just here to visit.   
  
"Panny...I have to tell you something important." She hugs me a little tighter and nods.  
  
"Ok, Grandpa. What is it? Did something happen to uncle Goten or Grandma? Are they ok?"  
  
I see that a look of worry and fear suddenly crosses her face. She´s just like her father, always   
worrying about her family and friends, yet she´s also like me and not one to turn down an   
adventure when it comes along.  
  
"Don´t worry Panny, your uncle and Grandma are fine. Goten is off sparring with Trunks at   
Capsule Corporations and your Grandma is out buying groceries. Nothing´s wrong."  
  
"Then what is it, Grandpa?" The curiousness takes over again, now that she´s assured that   
everyone is ok.  
  
"I´m leaving, Panny. I´m leaving and I might not be back for a long time." Her grip around my   
neck tightens.  
  
"But Grandpa, why? Don´t you like us anymore?" She looks at me with big pleading eyes.  
  
I´m not surprised that she would think that. To be honest, it does seem that I don´t care about   
them or their feelings. But I do, I really do. This is just something I have to do. I have to.  
  
"Panny...Of course I like you, I love all of you, you know that. There´s nothing I wouldn´t do for   
you. I would sacrifice my own life for each and everyone of you..."  
  
It´s hard having to explain my feelings to her. Usually I just act loving and carefree, goofy some   
might say, and no one ever questions my actions. They usually accept my decisions without   
further questioning. Like when I didn´t want to be resurrected after the Cell Games.  
  
When I told them that I was going to stay in the afterlife they were shocked, but they didn´t try   
to stop me. They just went along with it because it was my decision. No questions asked. They   
accepted it because it was me.   
  
I´ve saved the Earth and its inhabitants numerous times and I guess that that earned their respect.   
That, and the fact that I never let my friends down when they really needed me. Mostly in battle.   
  
That´s where I´m at my best.  
  
But now I find it very hard to explain to my little granddaughter why her grandpa has to leave,   
yet again. It´s almost impossible to convince her that I´m not leaving because I don´t care about   
her, because I do, believe me I do.   
  
She´s one of the most precious things in my life. I love watching her play, smile, laugh, eat and   
of course train. I´m very glad that Gohan let me train her, it´s been great.  
  
But now, now I have to leave her. There´s no other way.   
  
"Grandpa? If...If you do go, will you at least come back and visit me? Will you remember me?"  
  
She looks up at me with with huge tear filled eyes. I can see how she´s desperately trying to   
keep the tears from falling. My brave little Panny.  
  
"Hey...Of course I´ll visit you. Do you really think that anything than keep me away from you?"  
  
I chuckle and give her a kiss on the forehead. Of course I´ll come back...sometime.  
  
She smiles, the tears gone from her eyes. She buries her head in my gi and tightens her hold on   
my neck with all of her might. Dende, she´s strong. I feel like she´s trying to break my neck with   
those little arms.  
  
I hold her close, squizing her one last time. It´s time to go and she knows it.  
  
I place her down on the ground and pat her gently on the head. She smiles, even though she   
knows this is goodbye. She knows it´ll be a long time before she sees me again, but still...she   
smiles.   
  
Panny. I think she´s the only one who understands, or at least pretends to. We have the same   
eagerness to train and fight. She understands.   
  
I turn to leave and sudden images of Pan from her birth and til now flash for my eyes. For a brief   
moment I stop and smile to myself. I turn to look at her one last time and while doing so I show   
her my typical Son grin.  
  
Just one last time.   
  
She´s still standing there, her eyes glimmering with joy and playfulness. She´s special, my little   
Panny. She understands.   
  
'Don´t worry Panny, I´ll be back...some day.' I promise myself that, hoping that it´s actually true.  
  
"Bye Panny! Take care of your mom and dad for me! And remember to train!" I take to the sky   
and wave at her.   
  
She eagerly waves back jumping up and down in childish excitement.  
  
"Bye Grandpa! Be careful! Don´t forget me!" She waves frantically and starts yelling again.  
  
"When you come back I´ll be much stronger, Grandpa! I promise!" She´s screeching with a   
voice that would give even Chi Chi a run for her money. She´s amazing, my little Panny.  
  
I can´t help but chuckle. Of course she´ll be stronger when I return, I have no doubt about it.   
She´s a Son and she´s my grandchild, there´s nothing she can´t do.   
  
I can´t wait to see what adventures lie ahead of her. She´ll pull through and she´ll love it. Just   
like I did. I´m sure of it.  
  
With one last glanze at her brightly smiling face I spike my ki and blurr out to fast for any normal   
human to see.  
  
I´m gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*ooooooOoooooo*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
  
  
  
Oye...Sappy, ne? *shrugs* Sappyness is my middle name... ¤_¤ 


End file.
